User talk:My2Cents
Welcome to the wiki! If you need help with anything feel free to drop a message on my talk page! :) -- 22:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Interupts Yo So I herd u liek A/R?Kammorremae 23:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :So I herd the world lieks R :/ [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 23:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::So I herd PvX hates ur mom?Kammorremae 00:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::So I herd my build sucks because Rapid Fire isn't an IAS :/ [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 00:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I dunno about your build, but your user page sucks. Mine is pimp (compared to yours). <3Kammorremae 00:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::This is the first wiki I've ever used, and I'm wayy to lazy to figure out how to do anything beyond a blue signature and some links [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 00:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, really? he's takin enough crap as it is on the build discussion page. Third Incarnate 01:36, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::The same page where I was the only one who actually listened to him? I hadn't noticed.Kammorremae 01:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Kammorremae is just trying to be nice, if I got mad at him I'd have already flipped quite a few shits on the build page. [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 01:43, 30 April 2009 (UTC) You're more of a shit then i used to be. Exo Oo 19:22, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't call other people shit on their talk pages. That's something. [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 20:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Shame. I do Exo Oo 20:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::image:Mmorpg community.jpgBet your parents are proud Exo, I know I would be.--Kammorremae 20:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::wut? Exo Oo 20:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Gawd you're quiet You should visit/troll my talk page more often. Don't make me edit your user page again.--Kammorremae 19:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :My userpage is struggling, I should visit/troll even less. And I'm developing slightly more of the fabled curse known as Life (Description: people who try to stop you from excessively editing MMORPG wikis). Soon I'll /pnh it and make another 67kilobite discussion. Til then, I'd rather run a build than share one :D. [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']] 00:48, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Saved a copy of the A/R Way of the Bow talk page, just in case.--Kammorremae 01:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::I have one on my userpage. Pretty fun discussion I thought, too bad about the result. Anyway, they nerfed Keen so its even less viable now. Ah well... [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']][[User talk:My2Cents|''Fighting ignorance since 1988. It's taking longer than I thought.]] 02:12, 15 May 2009 (UTC) "It's very unlikely there will be stance removal in TA." oh haider i'm meta .--|' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :Fixt ur link.--Kammorremae 13:12, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks Kam. Hipowi, Whirling really isn't that meta, non-gimmick teams run 1 frontline hammer warrior with Dev/Magehunters/ES. If there is a 2nd frontline war, he usually has cripslash. Check PvX, not one rated TA team has whirling. [[User:My2Cents|'My2Cents']][[User talk:My2Cents|''Fighting ignorance since 1988. It's taking longer than I thought.]] 02:00, 5 June 2009 (UTC) 64KB of... wtf? and counting. At least your build had utility going for it. Toraen ''talk 19:28, 22 August 2009 (UTC)